


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (27/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [38]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Thursday (Louis Tomlinson/Nick Grimshaw, American high school AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (27/52)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks).

He just thinks he's so _cool_ , with his PA announcement job and his weekend deejaying gigs for bar mitzvahs in the middle school and his insufferable name-dropping of seniors who left two years ago or three, like anyone left at this school even still remembers them; it's not like they're _celebrities_ , Louis thinks: Nick Grimshaw, somehow-hero of the A/V club, is insufferable.

* * *

That Louis Tomlinson just thinks he's -- he's -- he's -- well, he thinks he's that character Zac Efron played in _High School Musical_ who Nick staunchly refuses to admit, even to himself, Nick knows full well was named Troy Bolton; that's who Louis thinks he is, though, Troy Bolton, the star of the football team and Danny Zuko in the fall musical, always singing in the hallways while he's bouncing headers off the lockers, he's just unbearable.

* * *

Absolutely no one is surprised when, like a made-for-TV movie, Louis Tomlinson and Nick Grimshaw are discovered taking triple their Seven Minutes in Heaven at Greg James' Halloween party. 


End file.
